Satellite Distance
by Himakaru
Summary: Cinnabar has been transformed into a super prison, where anyone who opposes the government or commits a crime is sent for punishment and "reformation". On this island, gangs arise and an anarchy forms among the inhabitants of the prison, and everyday becomes a fight for survival. OC's Accepted.


The night air of the ruined city only grew colder as winter approached, and a lazy snowfall drifted down from the sky which would only grow worse as the season progressed. To the neighboring city of Jubilife, it was only a minor problem, one that could be solved with just turning up the heat or enjoying a nice coffee or some hot chocolate. The dropping temperature of the November would not affect them, as they enjoyed the benefits that those who mindlessly obeyed the government's harsh rules received.

Those who were forced to endure the harsh life that Cinnabar Island, the biggest prison of the five regions, provided were exempt from the same luxuries that the capital of the regions were given, no matter the crime or who committed it.

Here at Cinnabar, life was one big competition for survival. There were no warm and comfortable homes, no public heating and no luxuries. Inhabitants were forced to endure and seek necessities for themselves, and care packages that contained most of the necessities only come once every three weeks, and in rations that did not match the needs of those on the island. It was a constant fight for resources, and many major gangs formed to gain access to and control these resources, thus forcing other lone prisoners to pay or barter for what they needed.

Only a select few sections of the old city contained heated buildings and even then gangs were always looking for these buildings to establish hideouts and taunt the other prisoners. Hot showers were a highly coveted want, so it never came as a surprise to the others when they'd see a small gang war occur over something so simple as a rundown apartment with heating or air conditioning.

A new shipment of prisoners was sent from the mainland every four weeks, and authorities would often send a team of Dragonite and Garbodor to collect trash and any bodies they could find every once in a while. The new prisoners were often identified by their bright white standard jail uniforms, and they often found themselves the target of forced gang recruitment or mugging, not that they really had anything on or with them save for their one partner pokemon.

It was still rather a mystery to the inhabitants of the island as to why the authorities allowed prisoners to keep their pokemon, but there was speculation that it was to protect themselves from the rowdier people, especially the women.

It was a rule that Vivi Ozley found handy, especially in situations such as this. How else could she be able to properly survive without the help of her speedy and loyal Zebstrika, Valian? The electric type had gotten her out of more than one sticky situation, whether it be by being able to use his high speed to avoid a situation or powering up an apartment for heat and water.

Arceus help her her if one of the high-end gangs managed to get their hands on the valuable pokemon, electric types were of high value in Cinnabar and there were constant fights between groups over possession of them. It wasn't just gangs that sought them, but lone inhabitants also, whether it be for personal use or to trade in for food or other necessities.

So it was with great care that the brunette made sure to keep her partner in his pokeball when he wasn't needed as to not start a fight over it and have him taken. Vivi wouldn't trade him for the world, and she was one of the few people to value her lifetime friend over a few days worth of granola bars and a bottle of water or two.

There was a loud clatter as Vivi accidentally knocked an old picture frame to the floor in her haste to shove open the rusting window that lead to her secluded apartment, and the brunette cursed at her own incompetence. The last thing she needed was unwanted attention.

Making sure that her only pokeball was securely tucked against the waistband of her pants, the brunette swung herself forward through the narrow opening of the only entrance to the apartment, her only jacket tearing lightly as it caught on a sharp piece of plaster that'd broken off a while ago. Vivi cursed softly as she made a mental note to go scoring for clothes later as she removed the leather material to examine the damage.

She needed a shirt anyway, this one was starting to get grimy and ripped around the edges.

Removing the pokeball, Vivi gave it a quick toss, releasing Valian. The zebra pokemon gave a small cry as he was finally free of the confines of his pokeball, sparks flying from his spiked white mane.

As the Zebstrika trotted about, Vivi gave her apartment a quick once-over to make sure that everything was where it should be and that nothing had been broken into, and was relieved when she found everything was as normal as the run down building could get.

The living space consisted of a bathroom with a toilet, a shower and sink that only ran cold water; a tiny bedroom with a twin bed that contained an old and springy mattress; and a living room that was the length of a Braviary's wingspan with only a torn half of a couch and a broken TV.

Not the most ideal shelter, but it was way better than what most of Cinnabar had to offer. Vivi found that out the hard way after being forcefully removed from her old shack and having a small cove she was staying in almost collapse on her. But still, Home Sweet Home.

"Come on," She said to Valian, who was laying in a pile of torn clothes that served as his bed. "Don't get comfortable yet, we still have to find dinner...and some new clothes for me."

There was a snort from the pokemon as he gave her an annoyed look for disturbing his rest. But nevertheless he stood and made his way over to his trainer. As tired as he may be, hunger came before sleep, especially in Cinnabar.

After recalling the Zebstrika, Vivi made sure the pack of toiletries she'd just dropped off was securely tucked under the bed before climbing back out the window and dropping down onto the broken and rusting fire escape below.

The difficult part of getting down was just avoiding alerting anyone nearby with the creakiness of the old staircase, which was a heartbeat away of crumbling from the wall. So it was with great care that the brunette lowered herself onto the escape, avoiding cutting herself on the jagged edges of the window again.

Taking a deep breath, Vivi completed the final few steps by crouching and half-crawling to the edge where she could safely drop down onto a dumpster with a dull thump.

Once that was done, Vivi quickly scanned the area for passerby's before making her out of the alley, drawing her hood up around her head and shoulders before taking off into the snowy night.

* * *

**A little rushed, but it's only the prologue. Anyways, like I said in the summary I'd like some Oc's. Feel free to ask questions about the setting and people, I'll be happy to give more information.**

**Also; any Oc's I accept will not be one-time characters. I will reuse them and try not to make anyone insignificant or irrelevant. I don't accept Oc's for the purpose of only using them once.**

**Please PM me your oc**

Name: (First and Last)

Gender:

Age: (Any age will do, I'd like to see some young children too)

Hometown: (City and Region)

Appearance: (Body build, height, skin tone, hair, eyes, etc.)

Clothes: (What type of clothing do they normally wear?)

Personality: (How do they react to their environment? To being around other people? Are they a lone wolf? A people-person?)

Pokemon Partner: (Just one, no legendaries at all. Please include nicknames if they have one, and personality. Do they get along with other pokemon? What about moves?)

History: (What was life like before ending up on Cinnabar?)

Crime: (What crime did they commit to get into the prison? Were they framed? Keep in mind that the government is corrupt and even minor offenses such as stealing are considered major)

Affiliations: (Are they in a gang? Live alone? In a group with other prisoners?)

Other: (Anything I missed?)


End file.
